


Cliché

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: :-), F/M, also i uh failed eco that year soooo, anyway so, chit passing in class, classic college au, cute boy in ur eco class, except my college is all girls, god i love chit passing in class so much tbh, gurl live ur dreams like i never could, i had and unfortunately still have eco as a minor in my college, im in second year now and its my last year w this godforsaken subject of which i understand nothing, it was basically my wet college fantasy, no i cant change my minor my college doesnt work that way im not from usa/uk/idk ok, ok storytime, so one day i sat down and just wrote out this entire fic in a solid 45 mins, so the only warning in this fic is like trash talking economics lmao, this year im trying to pay more attention in class!!!, to anyone who's reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: Your boring eco lecture is made better thanks to one(1) pretty boy.





	Cliché

You were stuck in the middle of a really boring eco lecture. You’d regretted the decision of choosing this course after you’d attended about three classes and you knew you’d made a mistake. Economics just wasn’t your forte as you had harshly discovered and it was too late to change courses now. You were just going to have to stick through this. The only redeeming part of this class was that since it had about 70 odd people or so you could get away with sitting in the last row and minding your business. The first few classes you had tried to follow the class by choosing to sit in front but it was useless, the professor was boring and couldn’t explain things. Hence fourth day onwards, starting today, you had shifted to the rear end of the class, knowing that there were too many people for the professor to even look at you, not to mention he didn’t care very much either.

Midway through scribbling in what was meant to be your eco notebook, a crumpled scrap of paper landed on your notebook. You were surprised, not because people were throwing paper around in class, because that you could definitely understand, but the fact that you were the recipient? You didn’t even know anyone in this course, it had barely been three classes. You looked around trying to figure out who it could have been. You were at the last row so it couldn’t have been anyone from behind, and all the people you could see in the row in front of you were on their phones. Which left your row which had two girls to your left fast asleep with their heads on their hands and towards your right, as you turned your head to look, happened to be one of the cutest boys you had ever seen. You let out a small gasp. He has tousled hair, you were pretty sure he’d run his hands through his hair as a substitute for combing but you weren’t complaining. His face had this soft, childlike innocence to him, maybe it was the fact that he was clean shaven although you could hardly imagine him with a beard, his eyes were this strange mix between blue and grey and his lips – my god his lips – were the plumpest pink lips you had ever seen on a boy. You didn’t realize you were unconsciously biting your lower lip while staring at his, seeds of sinful thoughts germinating in your mind –

You shook yourself out of yourself inflicted stupor as you came to the obvious yet bizarre conclusion – it had to be that boy who threw that paper ball. You picked it up and smoothened it out. Through the deep creases on the paper you saw a message scribbled in a scrawling handwriting,

“What’s a girl like you doing in a lecture like this?”

You blushed a little, you didn’t know why but you were glad it didn’t show on your skin colour and decided to reply to the message. You tore out a page of your notebook and wrote back,

“What’s a boy like you doing throwing chits at a girl like me in a lecture like this?”

You finished writing, crumpled up the paper like he had done, snuck a quick glance at the professor to make sure he was still engrossed in the lecture before subtly flipping the paper ball from your right hand sideways to try and make minimal hand movements just in case you were caught. You slightly glanced towards your right to see the paper had landed in the chair next to him and the sound of it falling on the chair made him turn around and pick it up. Your head whipped back to your notebook as soon as you saw him pick it up and out of the corner of your eye you could almost swear you saw him smile. Your senses were heightened now, you could make out that he was preparing to reply without having to directly look at him. There was a slight warm buzz in your heart as you saw him bent slightly over his desk, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

When the paper landed on the chair next to you this time, you extended your hand to pick it up and you tried to sneak a look at him. You raised your eyes to find that he was already looking at you. You looked away ahead, flustered beyond measure, that he’d caught you trying to look at him. You opened the crumpled paper, it was a longer message this time.

“You’re funny. If you must know, everything that we’re being taught now we had already finished in high school. I took this course for easy credits. I assumed you did the same, given you’ve been scribbling away since the beginning of class and I have a hunch that they’re not notes.”

Oh boy, you thought to yourself. We definitely did not have the same problem.

“This is going to be awkward but I’ve actually been scribbling away because I don’t understand a single thing of what’s happening or what he’s teaching. Sorry to disappoint but sadly we don’t share your problem.”

As soon as you threw the paper ball the bell rang and the professor dismissed the class you spotted more than one person yawning after their hour long naps. You looked at the board and saw some questions the professor had given as homework. Even though you hated this course you still had to pass it so you decided to copy the questions down and attempt to solve them once you went back home. After you finished when you turned to your right expecting another crumbled piece of paper anytime soon you saw that the seat was empty. He had already left.

You felt a slight twang of sadness. It was probably stupid but you’d liked the boy, despite the minimal interaction you both had shared. What had caught your eye was the fact that unlike most, or practically every other teenager you knew, he’d used full words to write the messages instead of “txt msg lng”. It was stupid but it was something you felt strongly about – proper spellings and grammar in the initial stages of getting to know someone until you leveled up to the ironic incorrect grammar/spelling stage by virtue of merit. Either way, you decided to not sweat it. I mean you’d read about and seen too many clichés on screen and your brain was already trying to launch into multiple alternate “possibilities” based on today’s interaction. You firmly decided you wouldn’t read into anything as you packed your bag. After all, he was only bored. He was exceptionally beautiful, you’d let yourself admit that much. As you left the classroom you wondered how wise a decision it was to consistently ignore eco lectures and how you were going to keep up with the course for the semester at this rate. Mostly though, even if you didn’t want to admit it to yourself, you wondered if you’d ever see the boy from your class around campus again. He really did have the most mesmerizing eyes you had ever seen.


End file.
